Gundam America
by Geron Kizan
Summary: Fifty states. Fifty Gundams. One tournament. But within this one tournament lies a secret organization that wishes to use America's 1st Gundam Fight for its own wishes of self-superiority. Now a group of pilots with one thing in common, band together
1. NeoNew Jersey strikes!

The relations and origins of Gundam are under reserve of its rightful owners All rights reserved.

All newly created Gundam creations made in Gundam America are under the author.

(C) CWF Entertainment

  
  
RATED: R (for language, violence, and sexual innuendo)  
  


When the war against the Dark Gundam was underway, Neo-America released its New York detachment in order to strike with its country's most powerful weapon, the Statue of Liberty Cannon. In result, it failed and the Dark Gundam retaliated with a single beam, destroying Neo-New York, which is also the capitol city of Neo-America.

After the Dark Gundam was defeated, Neo-America was immediately underway of rebuilding what was lost. The people, the leaders, and the integrity of space colony. One year later, Neo-New York was rebuilt and reopened.

Before the reopening Neo-New York to its people, the American government decided that in commemoration of the reopening ceremony, America will hold a tournament that will decide who will go up against Chibodee Crockett, the previous winner of the Neo-America Decision, and have a chance to represent Neo-America in the next Gundam Fight.

In response, the fifty states of America will each have a Gundam representing their state and compete in a Gundam Fight. America's own Gundam Fight.

This is Gundam AMERICA

============================

GUNDAM AMERICA  
EPISODE 1: Neo-New Jersey strikes! Strike Gundam takes off!

============================

============================

TIME: 7:57pm

LOCATION: Columbia, South Carolina

============================

The local watering hole for the downtrodden was halfway packed with local drunkies and relaxing blue collars downing whatever was on tap. It was your normal bar, well lit, a few beer stains on the cushions on the barstools here and there, but it was still home to some of its regulars, a second home to its boozehounds. Everything was normal in here.

"Except for him," a local drunk said to his drinking buddies pointing out towards the corner. The corner being occupied by a man in black Italian clothing and sporting Versace sunglasses.

"Some say he's from out of town," another drunk said before downing the rest of his beer. "They say he's from the colonies."

"You don't think he's the guy who's going up against Reggie, is he?"

"What is it with you and out of towners?" the other one argued. "You keep on saying that every new person in this bar is the one who is going to fight Reggie, the Rebel? The Rebel Gundam's pilot?"

"And what if I am?" the man in the black said in his semi-Jersey Accent as he approached the two's table. "I'm the pilot of the Strike Gundam, Neo-New Jersey's representative Gundam."

"You boy?" replied the second drunk. "You think, you, with your nice Jersey shoes and your nice Jersey glasses think you can beat a Southerner? You gotta be kiddin!"

"Yeah, city-sissies like you can't hold a finger towards Reggie the Rebel. He's already eliminated Neo-Vermont's Chain Gundam. And within one minute, I reckon!"

"Reggie's the first one in the tournament to eliminate another Gundam. Those colonists up there in space say that he's got potential to win the first American Gundam Fight. So you best hear ma words, Jersey-boy, take your Strike Gundam and leave. This is no place for some foolish northern going around with his plaything..."

The pilot of Neo-New Jersey's Gundam wasn't going to take right in his own face. Instead of walking away, he picked up both drunks and slammed them together, facing his face. 

"PLAYTIME'S OVER!" the pilot screamed as he head butted the two drunks at the same time with his own head. He then threw the two unconscious drunks onto the ground and began to head out.

"Bill the damages to the Neo-New Jersey state government," the pilot said to the bartender as he left. "And when those drunks wake up, make sure you tell them that it was Rob Latoni who head butted them."

TIME: 8:35pm

LOCATION: A thirty minute drive out of Columbia towards the Blue Ridge Mountains

A white BMW pulled up to an abandoned airplane hanger outside of town. As the driver turned off the lights and the engine of his car, Rob Latoni stepped out from the back of the car, only to be looking at a light fading through a few of the windows of the abandoned hanger.

"Is she still going at it?" Rob said.

"Yeah, your girlfriend has been repairing the Strike Gundam ever since this afternoon."

"I told you, Carmen's not my girlfriend....anymore. I only invited her to be as one of my crew cause she was one of the best in analyzing mobile fighters. Now why don't you, Joseph, go and park the car?"

"Geez, alright," the driver said as he rolled his eyes. "At least you can treat your other crewmate with respect." The driver, Joseph then went back into the car and drove around the hanger into a safe spot. In the meantime, Rob opened a door into a hanger to check on his crewmate. Before him inside the hanger stood the pride of new Jersey. A Gundam in shades of black and gray, with a blue snake pointed on its chest laid down on the ground. The smell of oil and grease filled the hanger. Rob knew what was going on. He then yelled out...

"Hey Carmen! Still working are ya?"  


"Why don't you bite me?!" yelled a woman in a grease monkey's outfit. Carmen was not your typical girl, well not all typical girls work on gigantic mobile fighters and get covered in grease from repairing them. Still under that hard exterior was a girl that Rob dated since he met her when he was welcomed in Leone family Mafia back in Atlantic City. But those days are past, the two were broken up, and for Rob, Carmen was just a girl who has superior knowledge of mobile suits.

"You still got it, huh Carmen?" Rob said as he walked up the scaffolding leading the left arm of the Strike Gundam. "How's Strike Gundam doing?"

"The analysis says that his left arm circuits causes his fingers to jam on occasion. I'm trying to figure out what's causing it. You in the mean time can butt out of here and head to your quarters. I managed to get some information on Rebel Gundam and his pilot. And for a specialty, I managed to get the tape of the Rebel Gundam's first fight and elimination.

"Thanks, Carmen, if you want I bought you a burger and a diet coke. No onions, right?"

"Right."

"Take care, and try to get some rest later, alright?" Rob said as he placed the Burger King bag on the scaffolding. "We might need you when I challenge Rebel Gundam tomorrow."

"Whatever."

Temporarily serving as the sleeping quarters of Rob Latoni, the engineer's resting quarters of the abandoned hanger served just fine after a few things were added. A TV and a VCR to serve Rob's need of studying his first opponent, the Rebel Gundam and its pilot, Reggie

McAllister. Strewn about the floor were a few files of information about Reggie and his Rebel Gundam. Rob read threw them over and over since he landed in Neo-South Carolina 

From reading them, Rob learned a few things about Reggie and the Rebel Gundam. First off, Reginald D. McAllister, 37, is the long time descendant of the General Gerald Q. McAllister, one of the most anti-Northern general in the Confederate Army back during the Civil War. His grandfather, in addition to being anti-northern, was also a racist and owned one of the largest slave plantations in South Carolina back then. His descendent, Reginald, or "Reggie" as locals call him, is a splitting image of his ancestor, so splitting, that he hated what he call "Yankees" and in addition hated "the lesser kind", which in normal words was minorities.

"Oh yeah, he's a prize for the girls," Rob said sarcastically while looking over Reggie's file again. "Nearly decades and decades and decades of American progression, yet there is always a sign of idiocy going around."

Rob reread on again. More background of Reggie. One known fact is that Reggie collects anything related to the South's part of the Civil War, thus giving him the name Reggie the Rebel. Reggie filled most of his time collection Civil War memorabilia after his discharge from the Neo-American mobile suit army after being court martialed for the charges against him. Those charges were striking a superior officer, and also assaulting a fellow unit member on racial grounds. In addition to his antique collection, Reggie registered as a candidate to represent Neo-South Carolina in the first American Gundam Fight. After proving his success and winning the title of representation, Reggie chose and modified a Gundam for his choosing, the Rebel Gundam.

REBEL GUNDAM

Weaponry: 

1 x Grandale Co. Long barrel sniper laser rifle

2 x Regulatory Vulcan Cannon (attached to head)

1 x Grandale Co. short range plasma knife, attach to laser rifle for bayonet

ARMOR:  
Full suit - Gundamium Alloy

Technical readouts of height and weight came after that but that bored Rob like a Sunday Church sermon back home in the colonies. After skipping part after part, Rob then retook a look at the picture of the Rebel Gundam. Modeled after a Confederate Soldier from the Civil War, the Rebel Gundam was down to detail as previously stated.

"This guy is going to be a piece of cake," Rob said as he closed the file. He then got up and put a tape marked as "REBEL GUNDAM FIGHT" into the VCR and started playing it. After a few seconds of static, Rob flopped down on a old coach that sat direct across from the TV screen. There was a camera view of the entire fight. After hearing the start message of the two pilots saying "GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET, READY, GO!" Vermont's Chain Gundam fired out chain after chain of metal at the Rebel Gundam, missing him at every second. The Rebel Gundam then fired a shot at the Chain Gundam's shoulders, incapacitating the shoulders of his victim. It was then the Rebel Gundam placed the bayonet on its rifle and stabbed the Chain Gundam in the mech's abdomen. Then pulling the blade out and retreating

With it having no use of its arms, and its abdomen's electric contents exposed, the Chain Gundam still fought on, but to only notice that the Rebel Gundam was out of site. Until then out of nowhere, a laser bullet fired straight through the Chain Gundam's head, exploding and eliminating Neo-Vermont's Chain Gundam from the Gundam Fight.

Rob looked at the display of his VCR, the entire battle took only one minute. One minute?!? Rob thought. This guy is tough! I thought those idiots at the bar were kiddin, but they were actually telling the truth.

"Wow, that must have hurt, huh?" said Joseph's voice behind Rob's back. Rob turned around and saw Joseph walking in with a six pack of beer in his hand. "I mean look at the video, within one minute and also with his opponent in complete disability and confusion. This guy knows how to read people from what I see. Beer?"

"Nah Joey, I don't want to over do my drinking tonight, I did all my drinking at the bar anyway. Don't want to show up with a hangover tomorrow," Rob replied as he rewound the tape. "How's Carmen doing outside,?"  


"I might want to return this to her," Joey said as he showed a wrench and a bump on his temple. "That girl needs to simmer down at times."

"She is a hothead."  


"That's why you stopped dating her, huh?" Joey laughed.

Rob laughed, "Yeah."

TIME: 11:53pm

LOCATION: "The Red Rose" in Columbia, South Carolina

The Red Rose in Columbia was a new establishment for the high price crowd to relax and drink, in other words a high class bar. But even as the cheer and enjoyment of the elite filled the air the bar, in a private room in the back, something else was going on other than liquored joy.

Ten men shrouded in the shadows sat around a round table in a dark room, that was only to be lit by a single hanging lamp. In the middle of the table was a piece of paper. On it was a shield that was divided into ten pieces.

Then, a door opened and in walked a butler holding a silver tray. On the tray sat a wireless speaker. The butler then turned it on, bowed, and then left. The ten then took their attention to the speaker which began to give out sounds of a man sitting down and coughing. Then the man talking from the speaker began to talk.

"Gentlemen, before we begin, the vow, please."

All at one, the ten men pulled out of their pockets a piece of white painted hard clay. And one by one, they placed their pieces on the paper until it was done, and onto of the paper now formed a completed puzzle of a white shield.

"The White Shield vow has been complete," said one man in a pure southern gentleman's voice. "You may begin, Douglas."

"Thank you. As I have heard, we have a few new members amongst us, since we had to dispose of Ines and Renfield for their crimes of interacting with inferiors, so I welcome you two members to our organization."

"Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, sir. It'll be an honor working for you."

"No time for compliments gentlemen, lets get down to business. White Shield has eight fighters that have won their right to represent their state in the first Gundam Fight. Despite the protests of what their Gundam looks and represents, the ignorant masses shall see the light and join our cause of white supremacy. After our eight Gundams survive to the elite thirty-two, they shall crush each competitor and then one will be victorious. And then in a swift blow, Chibodee Crockett, a piece of trash Catholic, shall be dethroned and White Shield will be the Neo-America's shining beckon of salvation!"

"Hail, hail to White Shield," the ten said in unison.

"According to my butler Harris, four of you are of the eight gundam fighters, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"And one of you has heard that a Gundam pilot has come to challenge one of you tomorrow....Reginald, right?"  


"That is true," said the man with the pure southern gentleman's voice. "I heard the rumors of a Jersey boy is coming to challenge me tomorrow near the Blue Ridge mountains."  


"Then good luck tomorrow, the rest of us and I will be watching you."

"Yes sir."

TIME: Next day, 9:46 AM

LOCATION: "The Glutch", by the hilly base of South Carolina's Blue Ridge Mountains.

"The Glutch" was Reggie the Rebel's choice of a gundam fight battlefield. A hilly battleground, perfect for Reggie's sniper attacks and for easy hiding. On this site laid parts of the Chain Gundam's broken head. Looks like they didn't manage to clean the place up, Rob thought as he looked down upon the pieces from his Gundam's cockpit.

"Greetings," said the voice of Reggie on Rob's Trance System's communications. "I expect you are Rob Latoni, or some say Rob "the Snake Slasher". I heard many thing about you."

"Oh, really? I'm flattered."

"Yes, you were given the name "the Snake Slasher" because of the way you attack. It helped you win the qualifications for the representation of New Jersey. Course, it's no Rebel, but a nice name anyway."

"Thanks. But I didn't come here to chat. I'm here to fight! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Oh why sure," Reginald replied then signed off. And as he did, Carmen linked herself in with Rob's communication. 

"Rob, quickly, there's a presence of a Gundam, fifteen clicks behind you. And moving at a average speed of..."

"Speak English!"

"Dude, it's right behind you!" Joey tuned in.

With that the Strike Gundam turned around. Nothing. Until then the air suddenly got squiggly, like a presence of heat and gas was being used. And then before the Strike Gundam it appeared.

"Rebel Gundam."

A gundam dressed to be a Confederate Soldier from the Civil War stood before the Strike Gundam. It was detailed to a Confederate Soldier, from the Confederate hat to the point of the sniper rifle's bayonet.

"Boy, I took out one you northerners, what's stopping me from taking out another."

"So that's how you were successful in defeating Chain Gundam. Stealth Camouflage, am I right?"  


"I defeated the Chain Gundam easily because the pilot was incompetent, and a northerner. Now with the Rebel Gundam I'll prove once again that the South shall rise again! LET'S GET THIS THING ON!"

"You got it! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET!!!!"

"READY...."

"GO!!!!"

And with that both Gundams rushed each other and grasped their hands in a battle of strength, as one tried to overpower one another, until then the Rebel Gundam activated its head's Vulcan cannons and fired at the Strike Gundam. In reaction, Strike Gundam backed off.

"Come on, Snake Slasher, I want to see if you can stand up against the Rebel!"

With that the Rebel Gundam faded and left the Strike Gundam and its pilot in confusion.

"Where did he go?!?" Rob said, before he was struck down by what felt like the butt of a rifle. And then again and again. As his Gundam was struck down again and again by the force of what is clearly the Rebel in camouflage, Rob screamed in pain.

"Damn you!" Rob said in retaliation as he pulled a gun from his Gundam's shoulder holster and fired three shots behind him. Only to hit a small bit of the shoulder of the rebel Gundam. But as the only on-target laser fire made contact, and passed through the left shoulder of the Rebel Gundam a small amount of oil began to let out.

"Shit!" cried Reggie from inside his gundam, taking notice of his opposition's only hit. "I'm in no way letting a northern boy taking me out of the Gundam Fight!!! YOU HEAR THAT!?!"  


"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

As then, with using logic of where the Rebel Gundam was, via the oil leak, the Strike Gundam struck back with a right hook to the head of Neo-South Carolina's gundam. Thus, with full contact, disabling the camouflage of the Rebel Gundam entirely.

"Fuck you, Yankee," Rebel Gundam's pilot said over the communications. "You don't know who you are messing with, boy!"

"Don't call me 'boy'."  


Reggie didn't reply in words but in action, for just after Rob verbally retaliated, Reggie fired a shot directly at the Strike Gundam's head. The Strike Gundam then lifted its right arm and took shot in the wrist. Rob inside screamed as he felt the pain in right wrist. He then looked to where the Rebel Gundam was at, only to find an empty space of tree stumps.

"Where the hell is he?" Rob cussed until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, only nearly blowing his chances of winning the Gundam Fight with the laser rifle's bullet.

"Damn Yankee boys like you piss me off," said the pilot of the Rebel Gundam through a no visual burst transmission into Rob's cockpit. "Why can't you know that the south will rise again."

"The south had its chances of rising again for centuries, why don't they just GIVE IT UP!?!?" Rob transmitted back to Reggie. But as Reggie closed the transmission in his cockpit, he then saw the Strike Gundam jetting towards him. He wildly fired his rifle only to singe the Strike Gundam's gundamium alloy leg protection plates with his bullets. 

"THIS MATCH IS ALREADY OVER!!!"

And with that a pair of blades appeared over the hands of the moving Strike Gundam. And with a single violent slash, the gundam from Neo-New Jersey sliced through the Rebel Gundam. Half of the rifle barrel fell off, then the right arm of the Rebel Gundam, and then head of the Rebel Gundam blasted off its body.

The head flew in the air, then parted into two diagonally cut pieces, and then finally it exploded as it fell to the ground. The Strike Gundam stood still as it then sheathed its primary weapons, while the body of the Rebel Gundam fell to its knees and dropped onto the cleared woodland.

Two hour later...

"Well that's great sportsmanship," Joseph said as he drove the rented BMW with Rob and Carmen. "Reggie didn't show up to congratulate you. What an asshole he is!"

"Oh come on," Carmen said as she sat beside Joseph. "You think a north-hating confederate freak like him would actually go up and say 'hey good match' to someone from New Jersey? I think not, Joey-boy."

"Still, he's an ass," Joey replied. "What do you think, Rob?"

As Joseph stopped to a stoplight in the road, he turned back to see only Rob snoring against the window.

"Geez its about noon and he's already asleep that's a new low for him."

"Not really, when we were dating, after sex, he wouldn't wake up till 3 o'clock in the afternoon.," Carmen laughed. "I mean does him sleeping for half a day really worth the ten minutes of sex?"

"Not really a good guy in bed, I'm also detecting?"  


"Yep."

"Well, you could always try Joseph's Technicolor dream---"

"Just drive you horny freak."

Meanwhile, in a hallowed out cave in the Blue Ridge Mountains...

"You failed, Reggie," said the man whose voice was the one from the wireless speaker. As he was hidden into the shadows to hide his face, he looked upon a failed Gundam pilot, crying out in tears. "What do you have to say before you are punished, Reginald? SPEAK NOW!!!"  


"Sir, I tried my best! I did! I really did! Give me another chance! Let me pilot another Gundam under another alias! Give me the Whip Gundam! Or the White Gundam! SIR! SIR!!!!"

"Make him a sacrifice to the Cell Gundam."

"Yes sir," said two soldiers dressed a white military uniform, who then grabbed Reggie by the shoulders and dragged him off, kicking and screaming for his life.

"Let's just hope my other followers do better than he does."

NEXT EPISODE:  


Ladies and gentlemen its the fight you have all been waiting for, as we jump from the Blue Ridge mountains of South Carolina all the way to Los Angeles, California! As the gundam for Neo-California, the Compton's Gundam, is challenged by the gundam of Neo-Arkansas, the Red Gundam! But there is more on the line other than competition, as the pilot of the Compton Gundam, Leroy Deeds, is stuck in a bind! Stay tuned for the next Gundam America episode:

"STRAIGHT OUT OF COMPTON! A GUNDAM WITH ATTITUDE!"

READY!!!! GO!!!!


	2. Straight Outta Compton! A Gundam with At...

The relations and origins of Gundam are under reserve of its rightful owners All rights reserved.  
  
All newly created Gundam creations made in Gundam America are under the author.  
  
(C) CWF Entertainment  
  
RATED: R (for violence, language, and sexual inneundo)   
  
Los Angeles, California. Like many cities around the world, it too has seen its days of misery, as it has been the victim to the global Gundam fights. Its signature landmark, the Hollywood Sign, was reduced to HOOD. The first O, the double L's, the Y, and the W were destroyed when the 10th Gundam Fight's Neo-America gundam, the Star Gundam, rammed Neo-Turkey's Sandstone Gundam through the letters, causing the entire gundam from Neo-Turkey to lose its head and parts of its mech.  
  
Now with the word HOOD replacing HOLLYWOOD, that's what LA has become now. Ever since its wealthy residents have abandoned it to fly to the American colony in outerspace, Los Angeles has been divided into seperate hoods.   
  
The new fight that everyone is looking at now are about hoods, gangs, and turf territory. As the Gundam fighter of Neo-California is the head of the Red Jacks, his name is Leroy Samson Deeds or as he is known on the street as LSD. But as he begins his first match as a official Gundam fighter, people wonder if a gangbanger like him could actually be a rightful representative of California.  
  
At least the people in the hood of Compton, think so. So let's get things started!  
  
GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET! READY....GO!!!  
  
============================  
  
GUNDAM AMERICA  
  
EPISODE 2: Straight outta Compton! A Gundam with Attitude!  
  
============================  
  
============================  
  
TIME: 2:57am  
  
LOCATION: Compton, California  
  
============================  
  
In the small community of Compton, in the metropolis of LA, quietness was a rarity as its inhabitants slept. Usually at around this time, the local LAPD would be coming with their sirens blaring, waking up the entire community, busting into one of the many neighborhoods to bust either a meth lab, a crackhouse, or an illegal gangsta bordello.  
  
But tonight was different. No sirens. No loud gang activity. The neighborhoods in this small south central LA were just silent. The only break-in was of one black man berakin into a house on Martin Street. The man was Leroy Deeds, the leader of the Red Jacks, and of all things, Neo-California's gundam representative.  
  
How could the man who went through selection of Neo-California and also rigorus Gundam training up in the colonies, be reduce to nothing but a common thief, making a breaking and entering.  
  
"LEROY!"  
  
"Oh damn momma!"  
  
Of course, the only breaking and entering he was doing was sneaking in late to his own parents house.  
  
"Leroy Samson Deeds! I what in God's green earth are you doing sneakin' into my house at 3AM in the morning? Boy, you got a lot of explaining to do! What you been doing, smack? Cocaine? Or should I say your initials, LSD?"  
  
"Momma, all I did was have a couple forties with my crew. Then some weed."  
  
  
  
"My boy's on the weed? For shame on you! The devil be laughing when he gets your ass in hell!"  
  
"Oh come on momma, don't get so over on my pot. Dad said you used to smoke up a storm when you were my age."  
  
"Its true, she used to be called Yolanda the Human Pot Cloud when I met her!" said a old black man in his fifities, wearing only a white undershirt and briefs, looking exactly like the father in the movie Friday. "She be smokin up like there was no tomorrow!"  
  
"I was doin' it for a reason, Gerald! I was living in fear that my house would be a victim to those gigantic flying machines your son is now piloting! I needed reefer for a reason."  
  
"Oh you better watch it woman," Gerald replied back. "You take your fine self back to bed. I'll talk with my boy here."  
  
"Fine fine," Yolanda said as she went back to her bed. "Just thinking he smells just like his little friend down the...."  
  
As Leroy's mother walked back to her room, Leroy sat back on his bed and sighed. His father on the other hand sat down on the bed and pulled out a open pack of cigarettes from under his undershirt.   
  
"You got a light?"  
  
Leroy sighed and handed his father a small lighter that looked to be like a grenade. Gerald then handed his son a cigarette and then lit for himself and his son. Then he turned and said, "Boy, open the window."  
  
"Pops, its open. I haven't closed it since momma found me sneaking through it."  
  
"Oh, I wonder why it was a bit drafty. You know son, your mother and I don't know how you were selected to be the representative, and frankly, we were scared. You know that you could get hurt or possibly die from a Gundam Fight?"  
  
"Yeah, I know pops, but it ain't all that bad. Look at Chibodee Crockett, he's in the International Gundam Fight, and look at all the respect he gets, and the money too. And the fine ass honeys."  
  
"Yeah, them girls, damn they got bounce, especially that black one. Oh she fine. Anyway, enough of me and trying to stand attention without Mr. Blue Pill, I wanna talk about what responsibility is."  
  
"Responsibility? Please, I got no time for responsibility."  
  
"Boy, when you were put on this earth, you had responsibility. When you went to school, you had responsibility. When your momma and I gave you a sister, you had responsibility. Now look at you. Your running around putting God knows what into your system, getting arrested for knocking liquor store over liquor store, and now the Gundam Fight America Commitee says if you fuck up one more time, you'll be disqualified. And you haven't even fought a single fight! If you ask me, you don't have any sense of responsibility."  
  
Leroy ignored what his father said, sat up and flung the rest of his cigarette out the window. His dad, fraustrated by his son's own ignorance flung his cigarette out the window. Then he grabbed his son by the face and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Leroy, LSD, son...no matter where you go, no matter how much bling bling you got around your neck, and no matter what ho you hook up with, there will always be some responsibility. Now you go and get some sleep. A Gundam fight could come tomorrow."  
  
Gerald then got up and left the room. Leroy then laid back and turned over.  
  
"Resonsibility. What fucking responsibility do I have?"  
  
He then went to sleep.  
  
  
  
============================  
  
TIME: 1:45pm  
  
LOCATION: 725 North Maple Street, Venice, California  
  
============================  
  
  
  
  
  
The house seemed pretty nice on the outside. Earthy tones of paint decorated the house, alongside with a few shrubberies with white laurels. A clean lawn, virtually clean cut, seeded, and watered. A good looking house in a Los Angeles Suburbian city. This place looked like it was the place for a simple family to call home.  
  
Unfortunately, it isn't.  
  
This home, which may look like a peaceful residence on the outside, was nothing more than a front house for white supremacy gangs to hang out and lay low in case of being chased by the local authorities for their bigot influenced crimes. And while its main use was to be a rest house for the local youth racists, it was also fonded as a meeting spot for the West Coast branch of White Shield.  
  
  
  
Ring.....ring......ring....  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Derrin Reynolds, I presume?"  
  
"Douglas, sir! What is it that White Shield requests of one its millions followers?"  
  
"You are the current head of White Shield's California branch, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, sir, Douglas sir!"  
  
"Good, one of our esteemed pilots is on his way to challenge and eliminate this tournament of yet another inferior of a inferior race. I am talking about the Neo-California Gundam's pilot, a worthless nigger called Leroy Deeds."  
  
"Yes, I heard of him. He puts shame to the name of California in my eyes."  
  
"He does to me and the rest of White Shield. But before he challenges Neo-California's Gundam, he needs a place to lay low and stragedize his other tasks."  
  
"Other tasks? Permission to ask?"  
  
"Denied. He will inform you of his tasks. You are provide resources, weapons, and shelter until both his tasks and victory over the inferior pilot."  
  
"We will provide to our fullest extent."  
  
"Perfect, I have just deposited a healthy sum of money in your branch's account for Benson's future tasks. He should be arriving very soon."  
  
"Yes sir. And let me tell you that it is a honor working for you, Mr. Douglas."  
  
"All for white superiority. Hail to White Shield."  
  
"Hail to White Shield," Derrin said before he heard the man called Douglas hang up. After hanging up his phone, Derrin went down the stairs, then checking his face in the mirror. He then pawed his goatee and then his white shaved head. He then walked into the living room area of the house which acted as a main center for intelligence for his branch of White Shield. Several of his skinhead brothers were gathered in the ajarring room watching television. Derrin went in, turned towards a Nazi Iron Eagle flag and saluted, then turned to his followers.  
  
"Jack Benson, the pilot of Neo-Arkansas' Red Gundam, is coming here. Our leader Douglas has informed us that in addition for us providing him shelter, we are also to provide services and help for him."  
  
"He's going to rough up that nigger pilot this state has?"  
  
"From what I sense, we's probably going to kill him too."  
  
Just then the door knocked...  
  
============================  
  
TIME: 6:45pm  
  
LOCATION: 223 Butler Block, Compton California  
  
============================  
  
"This is Angelina Cortez from Channel 5 Action News, where just about half a hour ago a tragedy has occurred. Where an entire gang of Blood members were immediately gunned down by Neo-Nazi gang. Police and medical authorities were on the scene in just minutes to aid to those who survived the attack. So far the local authorities have released that twenty-five of the gang of twenty-seven are presumed dead."  
  
Just then a passing by officer was asked by the local newsreporter to answer question.  
  
"Officer...McLeary, has there been any new news about this?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"SARGENT MCLEARY! Come look at this!"  
  
McLeary broke off the answering to the media and rushed off. Returning to the scene of the crime, the sargent looked down and saw one of the dead bodies flipped on its back, covered with a white cloth."  
  
"What's the big rush for?" McLeary asked while staring at the dead body.  
  
"This." And with that, one of the medical teams on the scene pulled the white cloth back off the dead gang member to reveal a message. A message that was brutally and hastily carved into the back. It read:  
  
ANOTHER NIGGER DEAD.  
  
NO NIGGER PILOTS OR NO NIGGERS ALIVE  
  
WHITE POWER  
  
"Fucking white supremacists," McLeary said. "Get him out of here. I can't deal with this senseless death."  
  
It was just then McLeary heard something from a dispatch radio over in a nearby car.  
  
"All available medical units in the Compton Area, we need a dispatch to Mayo Street. Ten crip members dead."  
  
Then another, dispatch.  
  
"Roger, this is Medical Unit 056, we are on our way to Elm Street to take survivors of the blood shooting."  
  
"Dispatcher?"  
  
"Yeah, I need two units to proceed to East Compton. Police authorities have found ten more dead. Four bloods, three crips, and three innocent victims. Over."  
  
============================  
  
TIME: 10:15pm  
  
LOCATION: Boathouse 13, Venice, California  
  
============================  
  
  
  
The large Boathouse 13 was under the ownership of the White Shield Organization's California branch. It was a place for mass gathering of the Neo-Nazi gangs near and far. Signs of racial hate and bigotry were everywhere. A white superiority rock band played loud metal while in front of a large banner of Adolf Hitler heiling towards his people, in this case, a crowd of white protestants who had pulled up from their metropolis wide bloodshed of black gang members.  
  
Beer was passed around amongst the group. And as the band played their tribute to their night's bloodshed, Derrin and a few others approached a skinhead man nearby a window in the boathouse.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Benson?" Derrin asked the man who was revealed as Neo-Arkansas pilot.  
  
"We fucking didn't get him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was ordered by Douglas himself to take out Neo-California's pilot. Tonight, we killed every fucking crip and blood in the Compton community. And what did I just hear on the radio?" Jack replied showing his radio and earphones. "He's fucking alive."  
  
"But we sure did cause a lot of bloodshed."  
  
"True, Douglas will be happy that now that general public knows of our workings. But I'm still not happy."  
  
"You need to vent a bit," Derrin said.  
  
"Yes....I need to vent, don't I?"  
  
"Want a beer?"  
  
"Beer would be great, but I found something better to get my fraustration out," Jack said. "You know that Korean grocery store we saw on the way back here?"  
  
============================  
  
TIME: 10:38pm  
  
LOCATION: Li Gaou Market, Lennox, California   
  
============================  
  
Leroy's walked loose legged into the Korean grocery store smelling of a "herbal" essence and cheetos. So basically his mood was that he was a bit high, and he had a case of the munchies. The store's owner, Li Gaou leaned against the counter noticing Leroy's "prescence".  
  
"Leroy, you grape soda drinking, hamhock eating, always looking around but never buy anything blackie bastard," Li Gaou happily and jokingly greeted Leroy in his thick Korean accent. "What you doing here in Venice?"  
  
"Nothing much, you slanty eyed, old folks home, gereatric senile oldie moldie," Leroy said back with a smile, followed by a chuckle. "Actually Tyrone and Pockets called me up here for a little get together and later on some drag racing in Pocket's rice burner."  
  
"He still driving the Mitsubishi?"  
  
"Yeah, that old black one that nearly crashed into that Fatburger down the road."  
  
"He should try Korean-made cars, very fast and very flexible to modify."  
  
"Try telling that to Pocket," Leroy said. "Say, you got any of those oriental flavored pork rinds?"  
  
"I got a new shipment in the back. Pedro should be unpacking them by now."  
  
"Alright, you keep off the streets, okay?" Leroy said before waltzing into the back of the store.  
  
As the toked black gundam pilot thrown his total attention into oriental flavored pork rinds, Mr. Gaou noticed something strange going on in the parking lot as two non-descript vans pulled to a screeching halt in the dimmly lit area. But due to Li's elderly vision he didn't know that a small group of skinheads had emerged out of those two vans.  
  
Meanwhile outside...  
  
Jack Benson carried a baseball bat with the words "Race Appreciation Bat" curved and marked onto it as he began to address his skinheaded followers. This was his first part of venting his anger. He began by throwing off his wife-beater undershirt and showing his swastika tattooed on his left chest. Then heiling his others. They heiled back.  
  
"We're here tonight cause we have a immigration problem spiralling out of control. We got Asians up the ass, taking our land with their fucking Yen! Mexicans, flocking to our land like a fucking pinata was broken here."  
  
Some of his group laughed.  
  
"DON'T FUCKING LAUGH! The Statue of Liberty said "give me your poor, your tired, and your huddled masses....yearning to be free" not "give me your greed, your intolerance, your self-loathing and your laziness!"  
  
His group agrees.  
  
"Are we going to do something about it?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"That store over there," Jack pointed with his bat. "Is a Chink market. But other than housing lazy land grabbing chinks, they also fire beaners and niggers! Are we going to allow that?!?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"FOR WHITE SHIELD!"  
  
  
  
"AND FOR THE ARYAN RACE!"  
  
The group then moved towards the store. It is then that they rush the store, breaking the glass by hurling bricks. A number of customers begin to panic as then Derrin rushes in and grabs a Mexican bagboy.  
  
"Where's your fucking greencard?"  
  
Derrin then smashes a nearby glass jar of salsa over to the bagboy's head.   
  
"Muy bueno, huh?" Derrin said with a evil smile. "Taste the border, then go back, mexicano."  
  
Jack in the meantime grabs a hiding Mr. Gaou from under his counter and throws him against the wall. It is there that he rams his fist into the old man's stomach a few times, making him fall to his knees. The White Shield gundam pilot then takes his bat and hits Mr. Gaou in the face, knocking the old man and some of his teeth out.  
  
He stares down at the old man cough up blood. And then stomps on his stomach, making him hurl up more blood from his mouth.   
  
"Damn chinks and your yen. Go back and spread your communism elsewhere."  
  
Two of the portly white shield skinheads meanwhile grab a black checker and throw him into a shelf of cans. As he lays down, they throw cans at his ass while yelling racial remarks. One of them then sees one of the female asian clerks. She trips back and falls on her back. As she tries to get up, the portly one grabs her by the neck and takes her into the back.  
  
"Your going to make one great little flower bloomer," the fat skinhead said as he took his victim into the back next to the loading dock. "Asian pussy."  
  
"Tastes better when a black man does it!" Leroy said as he kicked the white shield member in the head. Then threw him into a dumpster. After that Leroy headed back to see all the grocery store in a riot.  
  
:"Look, a blackie unharmed," Derrin said as he held a beaten up mexican by the head. Derrin and the others then ran towards Leroy from all sides. It was then that Leroy pulled out a knife from under his Red Jacks jersey and with one 360 degree swipe, cut a deep gash into the arms of his attackers.  
  
"Don't you ever mess with a Red Jack with a blade, mothafuckers."  
  
"I'll kill you!" Derrin said as he ignored his gash. And with his other arm, Derrin pulled out a Smith and Wesson and fired two shots at Leroy. Only for him to dodge every bullet. One shot after another, Leroy dodged by quick sidestep motions.  
  
"How can he dodge every single bullet?" Derrin said in shock.  
  
The Red Jack leader appeared before Derrin, face to face. "Just no skill." Derrin said before he punched Derrin out. "Well that takes care of that."  
  
"I wouldn't think so, Neo-California" Jack said, while holding a near dead Li Gaou. "I came here just to vent my anger on this chink ass and what a surprise, I find you here. Leroy Samson Deeds, age 20, leader of the Red Jacks Blood gang and Neo-California's Gundam pilot."  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Uneducated, like every nigger I meet," Benson said in a low voice. "For your information, I'm Jack Benson, Neo-Arkansas's pilot for the Red Gundam. And also organizer behind all those blood and crip killings today."  
  
"You son of a bitch cracka-ass," Leroy said in pain. "I challenge you to a Gundam Fight! And in it, I'm going to kick your ass!"  
  
"I'll be waiting for you," Jack said before pulled out a uzi and averting Leroy's attention. As the empty clip fell down to the floor, Leroy covered his eyes from the large cloud in the grocery store. In a minute, the cloud of particle debris faded away and Jack Benson was no more, all there was Li Gaou on the floor. The doors in the back opened. And out came the Korean girl Jack rescued earlier.  
  
"Call an ambulance and the police. I'm off to finish some business. And take care of Mr. Gaou!"  
  
  
  
Leroy jetted towards the front of the store and after leaping out of one of the broken windows. He then ran and jumped onto one of the White Shield vans left behind. And in the midst of the street lights, he called for his gundam.  
  
"STRAIGHT OUTTA COMPTON!" Leroy screamed with a click of his fingers.  
  
Meanwhile back in Compton...  
  
The signal was heard and the coordinates for the pick-up were placed. Out of the automobile scrapyards nearby Leroy's neighborhood, a gigantic gundam rose out of the ground, throwing around old scraps of metal around. And within seconds a large red and black colored gundam emerged. With its red do-rag instead of the tradition helmet, and its gangbanger-like finesse, it jetted towards the calling point.  
  
Back in Lennox...  
  
The gundam was on its way and its pilot smiled as he then jumped into the air and entered the hatch. Inside, Leroy stood in the center of the Mobile Trance system and began the system synchronization. The black colored latex-like liquid sync suit formed over Leroy like a glove, and when Leroy's customized symbol appeared on his chest (a red letter "C" with a few bulllet holes in it), Compton Gundam was ready to fight.  
  
"COME ON OUT AND FIGHT ME, CRACKA-ASS!!! STOP YOUR HIDING!"  
  
"Nice to know that you are so politely well-spoken, nigger. But I choose to fight my own ways. So....GUNDAM FIGHT, ALL SET!"  
  
"READY!"  
  
  
  
"GO!" Benson said over the communications. Leroy looked to where it was coming from, behind him. He then reached out and grabbed the punch of the gundam before him. A gigantic red gundam, equipped with two spiral blades at its wrists and short range vulcans at its chest.  
  
"So this is Neo-Arkansas's Red Gundam," Leroy replied. "I've seen better Gundam designs on TV."  
  
"Inferior, all of those you have seen. For you see, YOU UNDERESTIMATE THOSE WHO ARE BEHIND ME!" And as he said it, the Red Gundam fired out spiral blades and cut deep into Compton Gundam's left arm. And with the large chain the spiral blade was connected with, it wrapped around the arm, squeezing the pain in the gundam and its pilot.  
  
"How you feel, boy?!?" Jack screamed. "Take pain like the nigger you are! Here's some more!"  
  
The Red Gundam's turrets began revolving as it then fired out a spray of bullets onto the tied up arm. And in mere seconds the left arm was ripped from its elbow sockets. Leroy screamed in pain, thanking that his real arm didn't fall off from the pain.  
  
"Why aren't you fighting back? What about kicking my ass?" the pilot of Red Gundam mocked. "How can you protect others when you can't protect yourself? You worthless coon! Come on and fight me!"  
  
Compton Gundam, now with less of a arm jump up. He then traveled back and fired off his helmet vulcans. As the barrage of bullets came toward him, the Red Gundam helmet's flashed a bright red then formed a red energy barrier around itself.  
  
"BULLETS CAN'T HURT ME! AND NEITHER CAN ANY OF YOUR ATTACKS!"  
  
"SHIT!" Leroy cursed as he saw the effect of the red energy barrier. He then had his gundam stop and set into a ready position. As Leroy watched, he saw the Red Gundam dematerialized its energy barrier. It then fired its jets and began spinning its spiral blades. At a speed of nearly mach 3, the Red Gundam crashed through building after building in the Los Angeles county.   
  
"DIE, NIGGER!"  
  
The Red Gundam ran its two spinning blades through the Red Gundam...  
  
...only for it to slash a hologram of the Compton Gundam.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!?"  
  
"You like it, cracka?" Leroy said behind Jack. "I call it the Compton Shadow."  
  
Just then the red and black gundam struck one of its knees into the abdominal area of the Red Gundam, followed by a elbow to the back of the Red Gundam's head unit, causing it to fall down onto the ground. It didn't stay on the ground for long, as the Compton Gundam picked up his opponent by the neck and threw him across the county.  
  
"Pain, cause by a worthless spear chucker. I ain't done with you yet!" The Red Gundam got up and on its command, it fired out both of his chained spiral blades through the ground. Leroy and Compton Gundam looked around, and noticed the chains tunnelling underneath him. But before he could jump out of the way, the chains wrapped his body by the abdomen and binded it and its pilot in pain.  
  
"Chained and bonded. Just like your ancestors. It suits you well," Jack mocked to Leroy. "Your people should go back to its roots and service those who deserve it, purebreed white folks like me."  
  
Leroy struggled so much in pain, he couldn't respond to Jack's sayings.  
  
"We have a saying back in my town in Arkansas. You want to know it?" Jack said. "'The White Man's responsibility is to make sure the black man is responsible to his superiors.' So in the end, what's your responsibility? To fall down and serve me!"  
  
Just then, something in Leroy broke. All those dead people killed by Jack's bloodshed. Those in the attack on Li Gaou's market. And the talk his dad gave him about responsibility. No matter what Leroy has or is doing, he will always carry responsibility.   
  
"My responsibility....my responsibility."  
  
"IS TO SERVE ME!"  
  
"IS TO PROTECT ALL!"  
  
The Compton Gundam flexed itself and with its only full arm, broke free from the Red Gundam's chains and spiral blades. With its weapons broke apart and its chest vulcans range short of the Compton Gundam, the Red Gundam was now open for attack.  
  
"THIS IS THE REVENGE OF ALL THOSE YOU HAVE MERCILESSLY KILLED OR HURT TONIGHT! NOW YOU SHALL NOW KNOW WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVERED FUCKED WITH COMPTON OR L.A.!!!"  
  
Sweat ran down Jack's head as the Compton Gundam formed a ball and chain of black energy in its only hand. And holding it by the chain, the Compton Gundam rapidly spun three times around and released the entire energy weapon at a neckbreaking speed.  
  
"URBAN VENDETTA!!!"  
  
The black energy met with the Red Gundam, and exploded on impact. The explosion took  
  
out of a lot of the Red Gundam's body. Leaving a lot of its electrical innards and melting gundamium alloy armor. While the Compton Gundam may have lost half of its left arm, Jack's Gundam lost half of its chest area, its entire right arm and its right legs entire armored plates.  
  
"This time, I won't miss your head!"  
  
The inside of the Red Gundam's cockpit was a mess. The explosion cause a lot of damage to the trance system and its pilot. Jack shook his head and look up. His left eye was perfectly fine while Jack held a hand over his right.  
  
"My eye, you fucking nigger! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
The Red Gundam threw a smoke bomb onto the ground before him. And tearing through the smoke and towards the skies, the nearly-fatal Red Gundam flew off into the night darkness.  
  
"WE'LL MEET AGAIN, AND NEXT TIME, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE, NIGGER!"  
  
With that, the Red Gundam's signal was gone. By gundam fight rules, a gundam leaving the fight meant forfeit. Compton Gundam won, but didn't disqualify Jack Benson from the tournament. Leroy knew that the next time he ran into the skinhead again, he was going to end his life no matter what.  
  
  
  
============================  
  
TIME: Night time at unknown location  
  
LOCATION: Unknown, a mansion rectory, overlooking a city.  
  
============================  
  
"Douglas sir," said Harris the butler of Douglas. "Red Gundam has lost the match against Compton Gundam."  
  
"Was he disqualified?" Douglas said with his chair's back to Harris.  
  
"No, sir. His gundam escaped with its head on, but the damages were extreme."  
  
"No problem, he did what I wanted him to do. We'll get the inferior nigger pilot later down the line. Just tell me, what were the total number of dead in LA?"  
  
"The news said around seventy-five are confirmed dead, and forty are at near-fatal condition."  
  
"Excellent. Such lucious numbers to hear." Douglas said. "Tell the mechanical division to repair the Red Gundam as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Actually, also look over progress of the Cell Gundam and bring a copy of it to me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"For White Shield."  
  
"For White Shield."  
  
NEXT EPISODE:  
  
Ladies and gentlemen its the fight you have all been waiting for. In the city of Philadelphia, a son wishes to stray from the path that his father has set for him, resulting in a break in the foundation of the father-son relationship. But as soon as things couldn't get any worse, disaster strikes. And with no choice but the one before him, Shoel Madison, must go down the path for those who love him. Its a story of pain in the next chapter of Gundam America, TEARS OF THE SON! RETRIBUTION AND REVENGE!   
  
READY...GO!!! 


End file.
